<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夢 by AsakaMiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836531">夢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya'>AsakaMiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>4th Republic, Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 20th c., 제4공화국 | 4th Republic (TV), 제5공화국 | 5th Republic (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是kaka和小kaka的鬼父<br/>梗概:陆夫人去世后，kaka有天喝多了，回家把小kaka当成陆夫人上了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>朴正熙/朴槿惠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是父女doi 慎点</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>离陆英修被刺杀已经过了两年，朴正熙将自己沉浸在工作中，白天批阅文件、参加公开活动，晚上大摆酒宴，纵情声色。可即便如此，朴正熙还是总能想起夫人，想起他们的初遇，想起他们相伴的每一天。</p><p>「亲爱的想要什么礼物呢？」</p><p>那天晚上因为心烦，对准备送自己礼物的夫人还没什么好气，想到这里就很后悔。又是一杯酒下肚。</p><p>「阁下……您喝太多了。」金钟泌坐在身旁，朴正熙看他已经是重影，却还在倒酒。</p><p>「主子，你说……那混蛋的枪法怎么那么差啊？」朴正熙笑起来，酒洒到桌面，「一枪杀了我……又怎么样呢？」他突然不笑了，眼神黯淡下来，木讷地看着桌上的液体。</p><p>「阁下，您太累了，我送您回家。」金钟泌站起身搀扶朴正熙，而阁下踉踉跄跄，还喊了夫人的名字。他也觉得心酸，替阁下，替陆夫人。</p><p>除了门口的警卫，家里只有朴槿惠一人。她刚刚参加完活动，回家没多久，淡黄色的韩服仍未换下，妆也没卸。</p><p>和金钟泌道谢告别，朴槿惠搀扶着朴正熙去卧室。在她印象里父亲很少喝那么多酒。面颊通红，说着她听不懂的话，瞳孔里映照的虽然是她，却感觉父亲在看着别人。</p><p>「父亲，您有什么事喊我就好了。」</p><p>朴正熙在门口突然停住，盯着身着淡黄色韩服的女儿看了许久。很久以前朴正熙就说过，槿惠和她妈妈长得很像，脸也像，气质也像。</p><p>父亲的深情凝视让朴槿惠觉得诧异，又有点奇怪和不舒服。陆英修也穿过淡黄色的韩服。</p><p>朴正熙走进房门没几步，又回头看着女儿，示意她跟进来。想着父亲可能有什么重要的事要说，朴槿惠点头跟上。她看见卧室墙壁上母亲的挂像，又想起母亲去世那天和弟弟妹妹在父亲怀里泣不成声的场景。那时父亲在安慰他们，才失去母亲的孩子们哪里会想到父亲的感受。陪父亲走过几十年风风雨雨的母亲，就这样撒手人寰，父亲又有多痛苦呢。</p><p>「父亲，有什么事吗？」朴正熙把她带到床沿，二人一起坐下。朴正熙看着墙上的挂像，突然就流下两行眼泪。</p><p>「对……对不起……英修……」朴正熙觉得自己在做梦了。二人初遇时的一见钟情，年轻的陆英修和二十多岁的槿惠重叠在一起，一样端庄美丽。</p><p>「父亲……」父亲想到了伤心事，她也想到母亲突然的离世。朴槿惠虽然鼻子酸了，但她还是选择拥抱身体有些发抖的父亲。</p><p>一家五口人的聚餐，瑾惠的生日宴，一起去海滩游泳……</p><p>——你有什么毛病吗？因为心情不好就对英修发脾气，简直糟透了。那时她还想送自己礼物。</p><p>「对不起……」像是找到了发泄情绪的机会，朴正熙抱着女儿大哭起来。朴槿惠学着母亲很久以前安抚她的样子，轻拍父亲的后背，让朴正熙把头埋在她的肩膀上。</p><p>用坚强掩盖脆弱，用安家里的声色歌舞来填补内心的空洞，可终究没人再能走进那个位置，借酒消愁愁更愁。</p><p>酒精作用下他的神智愈发混乱，觉得自己抱着的不是大女儿瑾惠，而是陆英修。</p><p>有多久没有抱过你了。</p><p>父亲抱了很久，朴槿惠虽然参加了一天的公开活动很累，但父亲第一次在她面前展示出如此脆弱的一面，她也不忍心推开父亲。</p><p>突然脖子湿湿的，像被舌头舔了，痒痒的滑滑的。朴槿惠没有反应过来到底发生了什么，就被朴正熙突然地压在了床上。她还是木讷的，父亲哭红的双眼里充满了爱意与热忱，却又那么温柔，是她从未见过的温柔。</p><p>「诶…？」</p><p>已经身处梦中了吧，朴正熙想，面前这张脸不正是英修吗。他勾起一个浅浅的微笑，说，我终于见到你了，英修。</p><p>所以，父亲是把我当成母亲了？朴槿惠纠结要不要摇醒父亲，朴正熙就脱了拖鞋上床，把她彻底禁锢在身下。</p><p>这好像……有点不对劲了。但朴槿惠却没有反抗，并不全是因为被吓到或者推不开逃不掉，她真的挺心疼父亲。出于各种各样复杂的甚至难以启齿的理由，朴槿惠没动。索性……就这样吧。</p><p>这段时间有个说法，说她已经代行了总统夫人的职务。那真当一回夫人，让父亲心里好受些，也没事吧。</p><p>衣带扯开，朴正熙脱掉女儿厚重的淡黄色韩服，舔舐白嫩的侧颈，然后和她接吻。显然朴槿惠并没有做好准备，被堵住嘴唇的时候很明显地抖了一下。</p><p>她试探着回应这个吻，因为吻技的生疏，唇齿分开的时候，朴正熙露出一丝不解，然而很快他就不在意这些，把手放在更加瑾惠更隐秘的部位。朴槿惠自己都觉得奇怪，竟然松了口气，看来父亲完全把自己当成母亲了。</p><p>碰到了。</p><p>没有太多性经历，少有的那几次也并不怎么舒服。就算对方刻意体贴，也根本没有传闻中的什么飘飘欲仙的快感。</p><p>中指触碰到敏感的阴蒂，在阴唇直接来回滑动挑逗，乱伦悖德的快感伴随着身体酥酥麻麻的快感，很快下面就湿成一片。</p><p>「嗯……」夹着朴正熙手的大腿也跟着打颤，朴槿惠轻喊了一声。连声音都是一样的。</p><p>「英修……」朴正熙再一次深情地喊了夫人的名字，分开朴槿惠的双腿，把硬了许久的阴茎顶了进去。</p><p>和父亲……连起来了……</p><p>进去的时候并不是太疼，可能因为足够湿滑。朴正熙压在朴槿惠身上缓慢进出，一边亲吻她的肩窝和侧脸，一边加快抽插的速度。</p><p>又温柔……又舒服呢……在混乱中逐渐沦陷，然而头脑到底是混乱还是清醒，也只有她自己知道了。</p><p>她试着配合朴正熙的动作，双腿攀到他身上，露出有个甜美的笑容。</p><p>「嗯……我知道你喜欢这样……笑起来真好看，英修。」</p><p>朴槿惠鼻子又酸了酸，如果母亲还在就好了。这时她猛然看到墙上母亲的挂像，心里突然揪紧，自己正和父亲干着大逆不道的不伦之事，两个人还沉浸其中。父亲是因为醉酒，而自己……</p><p>就在这样的愧疚之下，她提前高潮了，都能听见交合处的噗嗤水声。在阴道生理性的收缩中，朴正熙也射到她的体内。</p><p>看见父亲眼角未干的泪痕，朴槿惠不自觉伸出手替他拭干。朴正熙闭上眼睛，把自己的手搭在朴槿惠的手上，露出温和的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>二人身体分开之后，朴槿惠关了卧室的大灯，回到床上搂着父亲。虽然下面还是粘稠湿滑，她并没有急忙回自己的卧室。</p><p>「……谢谢你……英修。」</p><p>或许正是因为第一次看见脆弱却温柔的父亲，朴槿惠不忍心也不愿意离开。她握着朴正熙的手，听朴正熙有一茬没一茬地说他们年轻时候的事情，然后她意外地听见了自己的名字。</p><p>「槿惠长得越来越像你了，她……真是很出色的孩子。」</p><p>说完这句话后朴正熙就睡了，而朴槿惠还是在床上待了很久才离开。走出房间之前她在黑暗中亲了一口父亲的额头。</p><p> </p><p>第二天早上，因为宿醉朴正熙有些头疼，看餐厅里的朴槿惠是重影。</p><p>「早啊，父亲。」朴槿惠端了一碗汤放在餐桌，「给您做的醒酒汤。」</p><p>朴正熙恍惚了一刹那，和英修在梦中的缠绵悱恻突然有种违和感。错觉吧。</p><p>「好，谢谢你。」</p><p>晨曦洒在瑾惠身上，她和往常一样，笑起来很漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>幸好，父亲把这一切都当做梦了您。</p><p>其实您笑起来也很好看。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这小统领不对劲<br/>BTW希望崔神棍不要夜里找我麻烦<br/>以及不要在意小统领第一次是谁的 我也不知道</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>